Commercially available scooters provide a means of transportation for the operator of the scooter. Such scooters generally do not include a stand or a mounting rack for holding an object, for example a backpack. As such, any such object must be carried by the operator.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a scooter having a stowable stand or a mounting rack for holding objects such as a backpack while the operator is using the scooter. As such, the stowable stand must be operable between a stowed position when not in use and an unstowed position when in use.